<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[rf4*迪拉斯×芙蕾]关于喜欢这件小事 by sksmile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301158">[rf4*迪拉斯×芙蕾]关于喜欢这件小事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksmile/pseuds/sksmile'>sksmile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksmile/pseuds/sksmile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【本文首发于2019年12月20日】<br/>【老福特被屏蔽所以搬运过来】</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dylas/Frey (Rune Factory)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[rf4*迪拉斯×芙蕾]关于喜欢这件小事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01<br/>
关于为什么迪拉斯还不求婚这件事，芙蕾思考了很久。
<br/>
明明这家伙的心里话藏也藏不住，那天还向她嘟囔了一句“我在想我们以后的事情”来着，按正常套路来说难道不应该是想通了然后原地求婚吗，这样她一定想也不想直接点头答应的。
<br/>
“芙蕾酱，你看上去很急燥呢。”
<br/>
就连迟钝如喊她起床的女仆库洛丽嘉都能察觉到芙蕾情绪上的不对劲。
<br/>
恋情不易，芙蕾叹气。要是谈恋爱也和救赛而泽薇徳一样目标清晰步骤明了就好了。
<br/>
听到芙蕾抱怨的那头龙哼了一声，不紧不慢地切换为坐姿，“汝原来是这么看待妾身的啊。”
<br/>
“不……只是因为我在救赛尔泽你的过程中真的一直被推着往前走，不像迪拉斯他……”看上去好像对我没什么要求。
<br/>

那头龙用她的翅膀扇了芙蕾一脸，“所以你是在等他向你求婚？”
<br/>

那不然呢？芙蕾反问。
<br/>

风幻龙耸了耸肩膀，表示自己也没谈过恋爱，“你和那匹臭脸马的事情，得你俩解决。”</p><p>02</p><p>迪拉斯在6:43准时醒来。</p><p>一睁眼，看着天花板，听着越来越近的脚步声，迪拉斯知道这是他女朋友芙蕾又来找他了。</p><p>这家伙每天雷打不动六点准时起床，每天雷打不动地在他刚醒来时来他房间打扰，每天雷打不动地——</p><p>“迪拉斯，这是今天的牛奶粥。”</p><p>“是我最喜欢的，还是你亲手做的，谢啦。”</p><p>重复着这样的对话。</p><p>芙蕾真的很照顾他呢。迪拉斯手里捧着热腾腾的粥，借蒸汽的掩护偷偷看向自己的女朋友。</p><p>芙蕾没有盯着别人吃饭的喜好，径直走到迪拉斯卧室的一个立柜前。</p><p>“啊，这是上次在杂货店约会时给你买的钓竿呢。”</p><p>“我有在好好维护使用噢，就是一开始有点舍不得而已。”</p><p>“说起来，次次钓鱼比赛你都能拿小镇冠军呢。”芙蕾感叹。</p><p>迪拉斯自然是对自己这门特长十分自豪的，“是啊，钓鱼可是我最大的喜好。”</p><p>芙蕾若有所思，“嗯……”</p><p>迪拉斯把喝完粥剩下的碗放到书桌上，走近芙蕾，想要趁她不注意的时候来个亲密接触，哪料对方突然回头看他，“那，我和钓鱼你更喜欢哪个？”</p><p>“欸？”迪拉斯没有反应过来。</p><p>芙蕾歪着头，笑眯眯地看着他。</p><p>糟糕，这种问题应该立刻回答的才是，这一愣，回答哪个都会被讨厌的吧。</p><p>芙蕾早就摸清了自己对象的心思，纯粹只是觉得逗他玩很好玩，“没事，嘿嘿。”</p><p>迪拉斯揉揉鼻子，每天都得被她换着法子地捉弄，自己却还是没习惯。</p><p>不过，琼斯先生和他说过，要想表达爱意的话，得主动开口来着。</p><p>“芙蕾，我……”“嗯？”“没什么。”这个木讷的家伙，还是没能说出自己想说的话。</p><p>03</p><p>芙蕾觉得，迪拉斯真的太木讷了。</p><p>不过，也因为他木讷，自己才想去逗他，然后不知不觉就陷了进去。</p><p>比如他苦心钻研料理，然后一脸“我只是让你试吃噢不是为了你故意学的噢你不要多想”的欲盖弥彰的表情把一碟小蛋糕强塞给自己，吃完发表感想后，还送给自己杂七杂八的小礼物，说是什么委托试吃完成的报酬。</p><p>“怎么样？下次试吃还得拜托你了。这是报酬。”</p><p>比如把来搭讪的旅客赶跑，嘴里说着“你真的太没有防备了”“你长得这么可爱就得有点防备心好吗”然后突然意识到自己说错了什么，捂着嘴满脸通红地跑走。</p><p>“别、别再问我刚刚说了什么了！你这个笨蛋！”</p><p>比如说，像是现在这个样子——</p><p>在昨天问完钓鱼与女友二选一的人生哲学问题后，芙蕾也有思考过，自己这么问的确是有点过分了。</p><p>本着内疚的心情，芙蕾今天特地从自己农田里挑了最好的胡萝卜作为赔罪礼，因此也晚了半小时去找他。</p><p>这时他已经洗漱好，在一楼餐厅和波克利奴先生准备今天的工作。</p><p>没想到，一照面，就看见迪拉斯满脸通红地大声对她宣告：“芙蕾，钓鱼和你我更喜欢你！”</p><p>这一喊，连隔壁房间整理资料的亚瑟先生也听得一清二楚，探出头来看看到底发生了什么事情。</p><p>玛格利特吓得差点拿不稳手上的竖琴，“你们感情真好呢……”</p><p>只有波克利奴先生一脸淡定，笑吟吟地看着这对小情侣，“绝赞早餐，新鲜的面包，要来点吗？”</p><p>芙蕾愣了好半晌才回过神来，“啊！波克利奴先生，要两个面包。”</p><p>迪拉斯则是忐忑不安地看着芙蕾，自己这脑子一热都干了什么傻事啊。</p><p>他沉默地拉开椅子请芙蕾坐下，端来两个面包，然后坐到她对面，沉默不语地吃起了自己女朋友的爱心早餐。</p><p>芙蕾的视线一直锁定在这个笨蛋身上，但这个笨蛋因为窘迫，只敢埋头喝粥。</p><p>“迪拉斯……”</p><p>“……嗯。”</p><p>“我喜欢你喔。”</p><p>“嗯，我也是。……你个笨蛋都让我说了些什么啊！”</p><p>迪拉斯小声回击着，还是不敢对上对面这个女孩的视线。</p><p>芙蕾知道他这是害羞了，习以为常地拿起面包，一边啃着一边琢磨自己的工作，把刚才让人哭笑不得的情侣对话抛在脑后。</p><p>“芙蕾……”</p><p>“嗯？我在。”</p><p>琼斯先生说，爱就得大声说出来。</p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p>对面那人手里的面包掉回了碟子上。</p><p>04</p><p>芙蕾觉得，总是让她猝不及防地心跳加速的迪拉斯，真的太让人受不了了。</p><p>难怪自己会栽在这个笨蛋木讷男手里。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>